


Part Of The Family

by Summerwolf



Series: Spider Thief [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Good King Tony Stark, He now uses his free time to help people, I wish I knew how to describe this, King Tony Stark, Meet the Family, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of homophobia, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is no longer a thief, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, everyone has powers, honestly i don't even know, ish, no beta we die like mortals, the Avengers are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: A sequel to my whumptober work "My Way Or The Highway" and yes I'm aware I wrote that five months ago, I'm still getting this out of my google drive. I'm sorry the tags are a mess, I'm bad at explaining things.---Peter sat down on the bed in the middle of the room Tony had just shown him to, staring around in open mouthed wonder as he tried to figure out what he was seeing. He knew logically that this was exactly what a room in the palace would look like, but sitting here, in reality, with the four walls of the palace around him, he couldn't believe it.The floor was covered in the softest rug Peter had ever stood on, every wall painted a light cream that wasn't peeling at all, not even near the ceiling. The bed took up most of one wall, and was bigger than any bedroom Peter had ever had, never mind any bed he'd ever slept in. It was so big he could starfish across it without touching any edges. The covers were the softest thing Peter had ever touched, thick enough it felt like it was going to swallow him up as he flopped backwards.The entire room is the nicest thing Peter had ever seen, and it made him feel almost guilty.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spider Thief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208120
Kudos: 26





	Part Of The Family

**Author's Note:**

> If you've clicked on this... hello wow I'm shocked. After the mess that was the tags and the summary, I'm actually surprised.  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Peter sat down on the bed in the middle of the room Tony had just shown him to, staring around in open mouthed wonder as he tried to figure out what he was seeing. He knew logically that this was exactly what a room in the palace would look like, but sitting here, in reality, with the four walls of the palace around him, he couldn't believe it.

The floor was covered in the softest rug Peter had ever stood on, every wall painted a light cream that wasn't peeling at all, not even near the ceiling. The bed took up most of one wall, and was bigger than any bedroom Peter had ever had, never mind any bed he'd ever slept in. It was so big he could starfish across it without touching any edges. The covers were the softest thing Peter had ever touched, thick enough it felt like it was going to swallow him up as he flopped backwards.

The entire room is the nicest thing Peter had ever seen, and it made him feel almost guilty.

He'd spent years on the streets, he'd seen so many people worse off than him, people even younger than he was when he first ended up there, old people with wearying faces who Peter could tell had been on the streets longer than he had been alive. Every single one of them deserved a way out. A safe place, a warm home.

They would be overjoyed at the chance to stay a night in a room half as big as this one shared with ten other people, and yet Tony had just given this to him.

What had Peter done to deserve this anymore than anyone else?

Why was he here, and not any of the other even more deserving people?

Just because he could stick to walls and they couldn't?

It wasn't fair! But at the same time, Peter wasn't going to be able to just make it fair by complaining. He was in the palace! He could change things.

He would change things.

If it was the last thing he did, he would help the people on the streets, make this chance mean something.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts, an uncomfortable silence settling over the room as he waited for whoever had knocked to say something, and they kept not saying anything.

"Ummm, hello?" Peter called out after a long moment, only having to wait another second before the door was slipping open and Tony's smiling face appeared in the gap.

"Hey kid," he said, still not walking into Peter's room, as though he had any kind of claim over the space.

"Come on, it's time for supper," Tony told him, making what was probably a sweeping gesture with his hands, though it was too hidden by the door for Peter to properly tell. He'd been expecting a servant to come and collect him when it was time for him to go somewhere, and it was almost weird to have the literal king come to his new room - and then not go inside - in order to tell him it was dinnertime. It was almost fatherly, and Peter couldn't help but think that maybe Tony was being serious when he said he wanted Peter to be a part of his family.

This definitely felt more like family than palace.

The hallways were long and winding, but nothing Peter hadn't already expected going into this, and nothing different than when Tony had shown him to his room earlier. The paintings on the walls were grand, and the serious faces of so many long dead people staring down at Peter gave him the chills.

"Creepy aren't they," Tony chuckled, gesturing around them, "when I was a child I always dreamed of burning then as soon as I was old enough," he heaved a sigh, spinning on the balls of his feet to face Peter without stopping walking, "unfortunately I was quickly informed I couldn't do that, there are laws or something, and I've had bigger things to worry about than finding someone to sneak them out and burn them while we're all asleep."

Peter couldn't hold back his laugh then. Tony was… not what he'd expected. He was down to earth, friendly, and honestly seemed like he had no respect for past traditions, which just made Peter respect him even more. Tradition was just peer pressure from dead people after all.

"You've lived here all your life then?" he asked, though he supposed the answer was obvious. Tony was king, his father was king before him, of course he was brought up here.

"Yeah, I was scarcely allowed to leave," Tony replied, "thankfully my father's butler Jarvis was more than happy to sneak me out as often as I wanted to go."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No," Tony shrugged, acting like it was no big deal, though Peter couldn't imagine the loneliness of growing up in this large looking castle, not allowed to leave, without even other children around for you to talk to. "It wasn't too bad," Tony shrugged again, almost like he could read Peter's mind, "I had Jarvis, and the kid in the villages when I snuck out, and it gave me plenty of time to practice fixing machines."

"Do you still do that? I noticed the oil under your nails."

"Oh yeah," Tony laughed, "the advisors always tell me I should stop, it's not very kingly after all, but it's what I love, so I see no reason to stop."

They were approaching a large set of double doors by then, which Peter's super hearing could hear the conversations within, so he knew they were almost there. He just wanted to ask one more question before they went in.

"You said this was a whole group - family - of people with powers like me, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So, do you have powers?" Peter asked, watching carefully for Tony's reaction, wanting to see if the king would try to lie to him.

"Me?" Tony laughed, "no, I'm just good with a spanner and have the money and space to look after the people everyone else shunned." It wasn't a lie, Peter could tell that much, but it also wasn't the full truth, even if Tony seemed to think it was. Tony was so sure he didn't have powers, but Peter had his doubts. He'd heard what Tony could do with some scrap metal and some spare time, and it seemed a little more magical than just a well practiced skill.

"Oh, okay," Peter said, deciding to keep his suspicions to himself for now, "it's nice of you to take us all in by the way, I can't think of many people who would."

Tony shrugged, pushing open the heavy doors and walking into the long dining room, “Most people are scared of what they don’t understand, it just so happens you’re all lucky and I’m not.” The volume in the room didn’t reduce, even though Peter had expected it to now that the king had walked in, but then again, this was Tony’s family, they probably weren't that bothered by his kingly status.

“Did you miss me?” Tony called, as he dropped into the chair at the head of the table, and waved Peter into the empty seat next to him.

“Nah,” a red haired woman answered from next to Peter, not even looking up from the screen she was glaring at when she answered, “we were hoping you’d forgotten about us. Seems we weren’t that lucky.”

"Oh shut up Nat," Tony laughed, not sounding offended in the slightest, despite Nat's words. Peter couldn't imagine how nice it must be to have a group of friends - a family - he was close enough with, to joke with like that.

"Hi, New kid," Nat smiled across at him, her piercing gaze suddenly centred straight onto Peter. It almost felt like she could see into his very soul. "How did Tony find you?"

"I tried to steal from him," Peter shrugged, "and then he found out I could stick to walls and so here I am. What about you?"

Nat laughed, "He found me in the village when we were kids, I read his mind, and so he promised me a place to live as soon as he had one to offer me. I didn't expect anything, but he actually did deliver."

"What's everyone else's story?" Peter asked, not particularly wanting to go up to talk to everyone one at a time, especially not when the food was behind served.

"Thor and Loki are the two brothers over there," Nat begins, pointing across the table to where a drunk sounding blond was laughing at something his moody looking brother had just said. "Thor has lightning powers, and Loki seems to have something to do with ice, though he rarely shows us what it is. They came here a couple of years ago, immigrants from a different country which they'd been kicked out of because of their powers - though they won't tell us where their old home is - looking for work. Tony gave them jobs, and when he found out what they could do have them a home."

Peter nodded along. That seemed to fit what he knew about Tony already. He admittedly didn't know much about the immigration state of the kingdom, too busy worrying about himself when he was on the streets, but he did know there had been a vast decrease in new foreigners since Tony took power, so it was looking good. 

"Bruce has the Hulk," Nat continued, gesturing to the small, scientific looking guy sitting next to Thor. "Big, green, and kind of destructive. They were doing their best to catch him and kill him when Tony's father died, and one of the first things he did was decree that the search for Bruce continued, but death wasn't an option any more. A couple of years of therapy and a safe home later, and Bruce is doing a lot better, and even has enough control to Hulk out without hurting anyone, or himself."

Peter had heard of the Hulk before. Everyone on the streets had. He had been one of them, unable to hold down a job because every little bit of stress caused him to Hulk out. When he'd disappeared everyone had just assumed he was dead. Peter much preferred this outcome.

"Steve and Bucky are a bit more complicated," Nat said with a chuckle and a wave when the man Peter could only assume was Bucky shot her a glare from across the table. He had a metal arm, and scraggly looking hair, but Peter could tell from his eyes that he was relaxed, and although Peter couldn't be completely sure, it looked like he was holding the hand of the blond bulky man next to him who was probably Steve. "They're from the past. Not exactly time travellers, as more suspended animation, but they ended up in the same situation of nowhere to go, powers, and a truckload of PTSD to add insult to injury."

Peter looked across the table, wondering what time Bucky and Steve had come from. They looked… normal. Nothing about them jumped out at him as 'from the past' but then again, he didn't know how long they had been in the present, maybe they were used to it by now. He wasn't about to ask, it would almost definitely count as rude, and was also not really something Peter felt he should be asking Nat.

"Are they dating?" Peter asked instead.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Nat's voice was suddenly hard, and Peter realised that it probably had sounded like he did.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering," Peter searched for the words he was looking for, "I thought they looked like they'd be cute together, but I didn't know if they-"

"It's okay, I understand," Nat interrupted him, "sorry, I've just- there are too many homophobes in this world, and Steve and Bucky have been through too much already."

Peter nodded, understanding the desire to protect those close to you. "What about him?" he asked, subtly gesturing to the short haired guy who was speaking to Bruce, both of them signing as well as speaking.

"Clint was with me in the village when we were younger," Nat explained, "he's deaf, though his powers mean the rest of his senses are amazing. When Tony moved me to the palace, I dragged him with me."

"Cool," Peter said, squinting between Clint, Nat and Tony, trying to picture them all as children playing together in the village. It was while doing this that he noticed the final two people sitting at the table, who now that he was looking closely, he realised they were around his age. Probably the same age, if he had to guess from what he could see.

"Ned and MJ," Nat offered, seeing where he was looking, "they were the last ones who came before you did. I actually don't know much of their story, but I do know that they didn't actually know each other until Tony picked them up. It was just luck that they ended up coming at the same time."

Peter nodded, watching as Ned looked up from his plate and noticed him, sending an enthusiastic wave and thumbs up in his direction. They hadn't even spoken yet, but Peter could already tell that he and Ned would be friends. It would be nice, to have a proper friend so close to him.

\---

Peter grinned to himself as he watched Tony sign the final piece of paper. It had taken a while, and by a while he meant about four months, but Tony had finally managed to get Peter's decree past his advisors, and into action. Homes would be built, charities, temporary housing, money would be put into therapy and rehab to help some people, and jobs would be found for others, and if all went to plan, everyone should be off the streets within the next three years. There would be flaws, Peter already knew that, but he knew they would be able to keep tweaking it until it worked.

Until no one had to go through what he had to go through.

Ned and MJ grinned at him happily, staying quiet so that no one would spot them hiding behind the curtain, but clearly proud of him. He had been right when he'd figured he and Ned would quickly become great friends, but he hadn't realised how quickly he and MJ would hit it off as well.

Everyone else had pretty much adopted Peter, and every morning he woke up questioning if this was really reality. He'd gone from a nobody on the streets, with nothing to his name, all the way to this.

It was pretty perfect. And definitely the best thing to have ever come from the ability to stick to walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Have an awesome week!!  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
